Hanyou
by Ronishi
Summary: Inuyasha had become a human. He went to the modern age to live life like how he always wanted to with Kagome. But what he doesn't know is that someone is ending the feudal era - and there's nothing he can do about it.
1. A Decision

Hanyou  
  
Chapter One  
  
A Decision  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: So I said I was to finish my other stories first – I'VE ALREADY STARTED 2 OTHER STORIES SINCE I FIRST SAID THAT GET OFF OF MY CASE!!  
  
Inuyasha: Who really cares the stories are all about me.  
  
Me: Yeah, besides my good ol' bud Blackberry14 was beating me in stories! Damn can that kid write!  
  
Inuyasha: Eek o.o A story battle I see.  
  
Me: Yeah, anyways, I've been planning this story as well as many others for a long time, so here it is anyways. Oh and this story actually has Kagome in it, so enjoy =)  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha whipped around.  
  
"Wh-who's there?" he choked out.  
  
He looked around.  
  
He had to precaution, for tonight was a new moon, and he was transformed yet again into a human.  
  
"Dammit." He murmured as he stared at h is hands. "Kagome?" he said. He widened his eyes and started running through the forest.  
  
"Kagome!" he screamed. He braked himself and grunted. "That girl's always getting in trouble."  
  
But I hope she's not in too much trouble.  
  
He gasped and turned around again.  
  
"Show yourself!" he yelled but there was no reply but his echo and the hooting of an owl.  
  
He started running more.  
  
"Kagome." He whispered as he came to a halt.  
  
Kagome turned around and smiled.  
  
"Worried about me Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, then closed his eyes and smiled. He wrapped his arms around her and nodded. "I always am."  
  
Kagome pulled away.  
  
"I found it." She said.  
  
Inuyasha gasped. "Did you?"  
  
Kagome held her hand up. There was a faint glow.  
  
A Shikon shard.  
  
Inuyasha smiled. "Is this it?"  
  
Kagome nodded and pulled the ball from her necklace and held them in her hands. She looked over at Inuyasha. "What do you think will happen?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Let's just hope it's good."  
  
Kagome nodded and placed the shard in the hole it was to be in. There was a flash of light.  
  
"Kagome!" Inuyasha held onto Kagome as the glass ball lifted into the air and sparkled, as if brand new.  
  
The glow slowly faded away. Kagome fell to her knees as the jewel fell onto her lap.  
  
She stared at it with watering eyes.  
  
Inuyasha leaned over her shoulder. "This is?"  
  
Kagome nodded. She hugged Inuyasha. "We've completed the Shikon no Tama!"  
  
Inuyasha hugged her back.  
  
Kagome sighed. Even though she was happy about completing the jewel – for all the hard work, she was worried, because once she completed the jewel, she had always thought if it was necessary for her to go back to the feudal era and see her friends.  
  
Inuyasha pushed Kagome aside.  
  
Kagome screamed as she landed on the ground. "Inuyasha?"  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Do you hear that?"  
  
"Hear what?" Kagome said. She gasped as she heard a rustling. She stood up and stood behind Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha." Inuyasha gasped and spun around and saw a woman dressed in a long purple robe with long fiery black/red hair and dark purple eyes. She wore what appeared to be a head cover which was a silky piece of purple cloth tied onto her chin over her head.  
  
"Who are you?" coughed Kagome.  
  
The woman smiled. A warm hearty smile.  
  
"Do not fear." She said. "I am not to harm you."  
  
"Explain yourself." Inuyasha demanded.  
  
The woman's feet touched the ground. "My name is Tusaiko." She said. "50 years ago, a Houshi said to me 'When the Shikon no Tama jewel shall shatter, you will vanish from the Earth until it has been recollected.'"  
  
Kagome stared at her. Inuyasha did the same.  
  
"You see." She went on. "I had went to a world of yami." She continued. "I had longed to be free again, to feel the wind on my face, to feel tears flow down my cheeks, to feel blood stain my skin." A tear rolled down her cheek but Tusaiko made no attempt to wipe it away.  
  
"And then, today, the jewel should be recollected, the Houshi's prediction was correct and I am now free again."  
  
"What do you want?" Inuyasha said bitterly.  
  
"I have come to grant your wish." She said, eyeing Inuyasha's ears. "You want to become a full youkai, do you not?"  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. "How did you....?"  
  
Tusaiko smiled. "I do have powers, but I do not use them to harm." She turned to Kagome. "I can grant your wish, if that is what you truly desire."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha and pulled on his sleeve. "Do it." She said to him smiling. "It's been your dream hasn't it?"  
  
"Can we trust her?" Inuyasha said looking over at Kagome.  
  
Kagome nodded. "She seems nice. Just give it a shot. I want you to be happy Inuyasha. Just go ahead and try."  
  
Inuyasha stepped forward.  
  
"Have you decided?" Tusaiko asked. "Is that your true wish?"  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome and then looked back at Tusaiko. He gulped and took a slow nod. "Yes."  
  
Tusaiko studied his body. "You are human now are you not?"  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "Just for tonight."  
  
Tusaiko smiled. "So you are a hanyou? Just like I presumed."  
  
"Listen lady." Inuyasha murmured coldly. "Are you going to do this or not?"  
  
Tusaiko stared at him sternly. "Then let us begin."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I kinda got into the story there, I hope you enjoy it!  
  
Inuyasha: I dunno....  
  
Me: I HOPE YOU ENJOY IT!!! o.o  
  
Inuyasha: AHH! Yes of course. -.- 


	2. Transformed

Hanyou  
  
Chapter One  
  
Transformed  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: WOW!! Thanks for all the reviews guys! I think that's the most I've gotten for a story. Oh and as for Blackberry14 – mwahaha! No I'm not afraid, just competitive!!  
  
Now let's go back to grade six.  
  
There was a home writing program. Me and my best friend Catie were zooming ahead of everyone else, writing at least 30 pages a week while everyone else wrote 3 – 10. Eventually we finished 5 books while everyone else had finished only one. Some, not even.  
  
Me: I AM competitive! I have no life so all I do is read and write. -.- Anyways, here's the story.  
  
Disclaimer: No, I'm afraid I do not own Inuyasha. But apparently, no one is accusing me to be. Why bother?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Tusaiko gestured to Inuyasha. "Come closer."  
  
Inuyasha hesitantly stepped forward while dragging his feet.  
  
Tusaiko ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
"What the hell are you doing lady?" Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Please." She said softly. "Be patient." And at that she plucked a hair out of Inuyasha's head.  
  
"Ow!" he cried angrily and glared at Tusaiko.  
  
"I will begin now." She said walking away from them. She stood a good 10 feet away and held the strand of hair in her hand and started to chant.  
  
"Inuyasha...." Kagome whispered as she watched the event.  
  
Inuyasha didn't do anything. It wasn't until at least a minute later until he collapsed onto the ground.  
  
Kagome gasped, but Tusaiko stopped.  
  
"He appears weak." She said eyeing him. "Do you wish to continue?"  
  
Inuyasha slowly got to his feet and gave a feeble nod.  
  
Tusaiko sighed. "Very well." And she started the process again.  
  
Inuyasha gasped and shut his eyes tight.  
  
Kagome gasped as she saw his hair turn silver once again. His ear re- appeared and his eyes flew open. They were yellow once again.  
  
Kagome stared wide-eyed as Inuyasha fell to his knees and started growling.  
  
"It's working." She cried.  
  
A flash of light appeared from his body. Tusaiko closed her eyes and continued chanting.  
  
Kagome whipped around. "Sango? Miroku?"  
  
"Kagome-chan." She said looking at Tusaiko and Inuyasha. "What happened?"  
  
Kagome showed her the Shikon no Tama. Sango let out a yelp of joy and hugged Kagome.  
  
Miroku grinned and started to rub his hand across her butt.  
  
Sango's body trembled and her hand came in contact with his cheek.  
  
Miroku sighed and looked back at Tusaiko. "She is very beautiful."  
  
Sango and Kagome fell to the ground.  
  
"Where is Shippo and Kiara?" Kagome said, dusting herself off.  
  
"Right there." Sango said, pointing in the bushes.  
  
Shippo was hugging Kiara as he watched the terrifying scene.  
  
Tusaiko began chanting louder. Inuyasha's eyes turned red and his fangs started to grow out.  
  
Kagome backed up into Sango and gasped.  
  
"Kagome-chan. Be careful." She warned.  
  
Kagome nodded, but kept staring at Inuyasha.  
  
Suddenly, his body started to glow and expand.  
  
"No." Kagome mouthed. But it was too late.  
  
Standing where Inuyasha was last, was a large, full, dog youkai.  
  
Kagome stared at him. He looked almost like Sesshomaru. He was at least 20 feet tall with floppy ears and sharp fangs.  
  
Kagome blinked a few times.  
  
What if that's not Inuyasha inside?  
  
She looked up on it.  
  
Sango gripped onto Miroku. "Is that....Inuyasha's true form?"  
  
Miroku nodded.  
  
The youkai stared at the group. Then it closed its eyes and crumpled to the ground. It lifted his head up and took a long howl.  
  
Kagome ran up to its paw and held on to it. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?"  
  
"Kagome-chan!"  
  
"Kagome-sama!"  
  
Kagome screamed as the paw flicked her back and she landed on Miroku. Miroku sighed and rubbed Kagome's butt.  
  
Kagome's face fell. She pulled on Miroku's ponytail.  
  
"Ow,ow ow!" he said grinning as Sango slapped him across the cheek.  
  
"What an appropriate time Houshi-sama!" she said rolling her eyes. "Inuyasha's in pain."  
  
Miroku stood up and looked at her. "There's nothing we can do."  
  
Kagome shook her head. "There must be something!" she looked at Tusaiko who was also looking up at Inuyasha's transformed self.  
  
"Tusaiko!" Kagome cried, running over to her.  
  
Tusaiko stared at her as if she didn't know who she was. Then she closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
"I've got you!" Kagome cried diving down to break her fall. She pulled Tusaiko into her arms and stared up at Inuyasha with watering eyes.  
  
There was a loud beating. Kagome gasped as she could see a faint silhouette of Inuyasha. It was hard to tell because of the darkness.  
  
Inuyasha stared growling and whimpering in pain. It laid on its stomach and started scratching at his ears.  
  
Tusaiko slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"What has this become?" she moaned staring at Inuyasha. She stood up to her feet.  
  
"Tusaiko!" Kagome screamed. "Change him back! Please! Change him back!"  
  
Tusaiko nodded. "This isn't doing anyone any good."  
  
She took a long breath and held it as she closed her eyes once more and started chanting as the sun started to rise.  
  
Inuyasha at once stopped growling as there was another loud beat and Kagome again saw the silhouette of Inuyasha.  
  
The inu youkai started to glow once more and shrank down to size until Inuyasha was there lying on his belly, his clothes torn and tattered. He was back into his hanyou form.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried running over to him. She scooped his head up into her arms and started crying once more. "What have I done?"  
  
Sango and Miroku stood at the end along with Shippo and Kiara who decided to retreat from the bushes.  
  
Hot tears ran down Kagome's face.  
  
She held them back once she heard a grown escape Inuyasha's throat. He slowly opened his eyes and blinked once. Twice. He looked over at Kagome.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried bending over to give him a hug.  
  
"What happened?" Inuyasha asked, his voice groggy.  
  
"You don't remember?" asked Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha sat up. "Of course I remember." He muttered. He winced in pain.  
  
Tusaiko approached them.  
  
"Even though he is a hanyou, he is not powerful enough to become a full youkai." She said eyeing them.  
  
"Are you calling me weak?" Inuyasha grunted, slowly standing to his feet.  
  
Tusaiko shook her head slowly. "I am calling you incapable of your powers."  
  
Inuyasha hmphed. "I guess you could say that."  
  
"But," Tusaiko said, staring at him. "If you would like, I would be willing for you to take that wish back."  
  
Inuyasha faced away. "Why does it matter? What would I wish for?"  
  
Tusaiko shrugged. "If you are not able to become a youkai, then maybe what you truly desire is to become human."  
  
Inuyasha stood up straight. He had remembered that to become a human was what he wanted 50 years ago using the power of the Shikon no Tama. He had wanted to live with Kikyou.  
  
He looked over at Kagome who had the Shikon no Tama tightly in her hand.  
  
"What good would that do me?" Inuyasha murmured.  
  
Tusaiko smiled. "You would be to live in the modern age with this young lady as your mate. You will have a family. You will have a life."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. He lowered his head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kagome gasped. As well as Sango, Miroku, and Shippo.  
  
Kagome walked up to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha. Are you sure?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and faced Tusaiko. "It's what I wanted 50 years ago. It's what I want now."  
  
"Then what will happen?" Sango asked from a distance. "What will happen to us?"  
  
Tusaiko eyed them. "I'll give you two a home as well. You all will be living life together as companions."  
  
Miroku gasped. "Will my kazaana....?"  
  
"The curse of the hand will be demolished." She said.  
  
Sango turned to Miroku. "Do you want to?"  
  
Miroku sighed. "What about Kohaku?"  
  
Tusaiko assumed her position. "I could bring all of you to a normal life. You're younger brother will have no troubles of his memories."  
  
Sango gasped. "How did you?"  
  
"She has powers remember?" Miroku said. Sango relaxed.  
  
"That's right."  
  
"Any objections?" Kagome asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Do it." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Pardon me?" Tusaiko said.  
  
"Cast your spell now."  
  
Tusaiko nodded. "Very well." She raised her fingers to her lips and began chanting.  
  
Inuyasha fell to the ground and started struggling again.  
  
Kagome backed away.  
  
Another bright glow escaped Inuyasha's body and he started to yell.  
  
As if time stood still, then it went back to normal.  
  
Lying down in the spot where the hanyou was, was a human.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried, running over to him. She gave him a hug. "You're human!"  
  
Inuyasha shoved Kagome arms off. "I was human 10 minutes ago too."  
  
Kagome smiled. "But you're REALLY human now."  
  
Tusaiko interrupted. "Would you like to be sent to the modern time?"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Yes please."  
  
"But I am to warn you." She said, balling her fist as if something were inside. "I must erase your memory for no one is to know of my existence."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, we accept." Sango said for her and Miroku.  
  
Tusaiko nodded and began chanting again. Everyone froze and their body's stood stiff. Kagome dropped the Shikon no Tama. Tusaiko widened her eyes and began chanting loud as a large portal was opened up and they all got sucked in.  
  
Tusaiko stopped chanting. She closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"Yo!"  
  
"Hmm?" Tusaiko glanced down and saw Shippo with Kiara.  
  
"What about me and Kiara?"  
  
Tusaiko laughed. "The modern time has place for creatures such as yourselves."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" growled Shippo.  
  
"You are to stay here." Tusaiko said, going over to them. She bent down and picked up the Shikon no Tama. "I've done them favours." She said. "I shall take this as my reward. The cause of my entrapment."  
  
"No!" cried Shippo. Kiara transformed into its large cat form.  
  
"Silence!" Tusaiko said. She stuck out her hand and a large beam sent Shippo and Kiara flying.  
  
Tusaiko chuckled. "I already have strong powers." She said. She held the Shikon no Tama to her face. "But with this." She said. "I'll be unstoppable."  
  
She lowered her head cover and they reveled a pair of black dog-ears.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha: o.o I don't get it! What does it MEAN!!!  
  
Me: (sweatdrop) Find out later.  
  
Inuyasha: Aww =(  
  
Me: You deserved that you blubbermouth!  
  
Inuyasha: Sorry!  
  
Me: Well, this is the start of me and Blackberry14's story battle =D  
  
Inuyasha: Ack! O.o 


	3. A Normal Life

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Three  
  
A Normal Life  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Inuyasha it's time to wake up! Turn off your alarm clock!"  
  
Inuyasha groaned as he uncovered his sheets and took a long yawn. He banged the snooze button on his alarm clock and took a stretch. He dragged himself to the bathroom and combed his long black hair. People made fun of him for his long hair, but it didn't matter. He was pretty popular and tough. No one messed with him.  
  
"Inuyasha at this rate you'll be late for school!"  
  
"Okay mother! I know that!" Inuyasha yelled back. He stared at the mirror with his large deep brown eyes, his long black hair.  
  
This doesn't seem to be the real me, he thought. He caught himself thinking this many times.  
  
But he shook the thoughts from his head and brushed his teeth and quickly went back to his room to get dressed.  
  
"Augh." He murmured buttoning up his uniform. "These uniforms look so gay. Why do the girls' uniforms look better on them?" Inuyasha sighed and stared at himself in the mirror. "Damn I look like such a dork."  
  
He slid downstairs on the bar rail. "Hey mom." He said going to the table to fetch a piece of toast.  
  
"Good morning Inuyasha." Said Inuyasha mother (Mrs. Nikatou) smiling. She had brown eyes with dark blue eyeshadow. She was very pretty for her age. She looked just as young as Inuyasha might have. (A/N Just like Inuyasha's real mom on TV) "I have your lunch." She said. She held out a container wrapped in a bag.  
  
"Thanks." Inuyasha said, his mouth full of toast. He quickly swallowed it and jugged down some milk. "Say mother?"  
  
"Hai Inuyasha?"  
  
"Can Kagome come over today, to study for that test tomorrow?"  
  
Inuyasha's mother smiled. "Yes of course. Kagome is always a pleasure to have around the house."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "Mom, we're just studying."  
  
"I know, I know." She looked at her watch. "You better get off to school now."  
  
Inuyasha nodded and chugged down the remainder of his milk. He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door.  
  
He heard the schoolbell ring. "Dammit I'm going to be late." He said and started running a little faster.  
  
Inuyasha had incredible athletic skills. He was the star on the track team because he could run so fast and the basketball team because of his jumping skills. He was also on the football and wrestling team as well. The only thing he wasn't good at was archery, which Kagome and Kikyou were pretty good at.  
  
The gates had closed but Inuyasha was used to his. He jumped right on it and climbed over the gate and headed into the school.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha sighed as the bell ran. He stood out of his seat and took a bow and pushed past everyone else for lunch. He spotted Kagome Higurashi and ran up to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.  
  
"Hey Inuyasha." Kagome said yawning.  
  
"Tired eh." Inuyasha said staring ahead.  
  
Kagome nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. She had natural good looks with big brown eyes and silky thick hair with fluffy bangs. She wore her school uniform as well as all the other girls.  
  
"Hey there Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha sighed and looked up.  
  
A young woman walked towards Inuyasha. She looked like Kagome but her hair was a pain cut with even bangs and her hair was a big longer. Her eyes were smaller too. She also had good looks but Inuyasha was only set on Kagome.  
  
"Ahem." Kikyou Hirakitu made her way through and pushed Kagome a side to hook her arms onto Inuyasha.  
  
"Hey!" Kagome cried.  
  
Inuyasha looked at Kagome, then at Kikyou. "What the hell are you thinking?"  
  
Kikyou smiled slyly. "I like you Inuyasha. You should know that by now."  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I do. But you're going out with Hojo."  
  
Kikyou shook her head. "Not anymore. I dumped him."  
  
Kagome stood up and dusted herself off.  
  
What a bitch that Kikyou is.  
  
Even though she dressed the same as Kagome and the rest of the girls at school, outside of school she was a real slut. And to think that they used to be best friends. Ever since they had started Junior High, they had been fighting over Inuyasha until just a few months ago, Kagome and Inuyasha got together.  
  
She's just jealous of me.  
  
"So Inuyasha." Kikyou said holding onto him. "What are you doing tonight?"  
  
"Hey ladies!" Miroku Iashina said as he gropped Kikyou's butt.  
  
"You sicko!" Kikyou screamed in fury and stomped off.  
  
Inuyasha hit Miroku on the shoulder. "Thanks back there. God she's getting annoying." He waited for Kagome to catch up to them. "Are you okay?" Kagome nodded.  
  
Miroku sighed. "I don't think I really want to do that for any longer InuyashAHHHHHHHHH!!" he screamed outloud as he jerked forwards.  
  
Sango laughed and hopped off of his back. Kagome smiled.  
  
Sango-chan is usually aggressive. She loves to play with discuss too.  
  
Sango Maratu was a strongly built girl with her hair usually up in a pony tail. She wore red eyeshadow with evenly cut bangs and staggered hair.  
  
"Augh, Kikyou was at it again wasn't she?"  
  
Kagome nodded tragicly. She sighed.  
  
"She's so jealous it's so not funny."  
  
"Don't worry Kagome-chan, you will be separated in high school." Sango said smiling. "But the four of us will still be together."  
  
Kagome smiled. "Arigauto."  
  
School had ended but Inuyasha got a detention for sleeping in at class. Kagome waited for him outside of school.  
  
"Why can't Yushini-baba just get a life?" Inuyasha murmured as he grabbed his things and went to join Kagome.  
  
"Let's go now." Kagome said walked away. Inuyasha caught up to her.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Inuyasha you fell asleep again." Mrs. Nikatou said, sighing.  
  
"It's not my fault her lectures are so boring!" Inuyasha complained.  
  
Mrs. Nikatou shrugged. "I'm not mad Inuyasha, it's just that your mark are dropping."  
  
Inuyasha hmphed. "I get top marks in gym."  
  
Mrs. Nikatou raised an eyebrow. "That's only because you are in every extra curricular sport there is."  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "Don't worry about it mom. My future is in good hands. I'll get a sports scholarship."  
  
Mrs. Nikatou nodded and sighed. "Oh Kagome, I didn't see you there." She turned to Inuyasha. "Well, you better get studying." Mrs. Nikatou leaned forward to whisper in Inuyasha's ear. "Ace this test. For me." She winked and walked off.  
  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Let's go Kagome."  
  
Kagome nodded and paused as she looked up at the giant picture of a young boy hanging on a wall. He had long silver hair with yellow daring eyes and wore a red robe.  
  
"That's my ancestor." Inuyasha said as he caught Kagome's look. "He was a hanyou. He lived more than 1000 years ago."  
  
Inuyasha continued talking to Kagome about his ancestor.  
  
"When he was young – 17 in fact. He thought to have been betrayed by his lover who was a miko. She had sealed him to a tree for 50 years. Then it was to say that a girl from not too long ago came through a time portal and broke him out of a spell." Inuyasha's eyes narrowed on the painting. "There was a jewel. An all powerful jewel that would make him become a full youkai. But the miko that sealed him up protected it. It appeared they had betrayed eachother, but it was another youkai who deceived them both."  
  
"What history your family has." Kagome said, eyeing the picture. "I believe Sango does have some interesting history in the olden times too. But not as interesting as yours."  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Miroku's ancestors also had a weird history. It seems that his ancestor had a hole in his right hand to suck up everything in his path like a black hole. Apparently it was the same youkai who cursed him as the one who tricked my ancestor."  
  
Kagome stared at him, then back at the picture.  
  
"He kind of looks like you."  
  
Inuyasha chuckled. "Feh, I don't look gay like that. The gayest piece of clothing I have to him is this school uniform."  
  
Kagome smiled and they continued to walk down the hall to Inuyasha's room.  
  
The approached a small closet on the way to the stairs leading to Inuyasha's room.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
Inuyasha stopped and turned to Kagome.  
  
"What's wrong?" she asked.  
  
Inuyasha shook his head. "I feel weird...." Then he closed his eyes and collapsed right on the spot in front of the closet.  
  
Kagome ran to him.  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: As you can see the story relates to the modern time and what's going to happen next is NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUISNESS!!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o Your just mad because the Inuyasha episodes were crappy last night.  
  
Me: I SPENT AN HOUR WATCHING AND TAPING THOSE EPISODES!! I SPENT A WEEK WAITING FOR THEM AND WHAT DO I GET?? A MENTAL DUDE WHO LIKES TO DRAW AND A HOT DEMON WHO HAD HIS ARM CUT OFF!!  
  
Inuyasha: See? She's pissed off.  
  
Me: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Playing God

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Playing God  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Don't mind the title – I HAD idea what I was going to call it. At the same time I was listening to my Crowned King CD and that's the song I was listening to so it sounded cool – why not?  
  
Disclaimer – I don't own Inuyasha. But I made a poem about it.  
  
I don't own him Too bad its true I don't own him There's nothing I can do  
  
I don't own him I want to I don't own There's nothing I can do  
  
Crappy poem – so sue me!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Half an hour before....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Shippo and Kiara peered through the bushes. They saw Tusaiko with her head cover still down. She held up a wooden cup.  
  
"The hanyou's powers is all in the potion." She said eyeing the cup. "If I drink this I shall add onto my hanyou powers and become a full youkai. No, a tenyoukai." She let out a deep chuckle. She stared at her hands. "With my half tennyo powers – I shall be unbeatable."  
  
Shippo gasped and hid back in the bushes with Kiara.  
  
Tusaiko smirked. "That stupid hanyou. Inuyasha I presumed. He was too feeble to transform. He doesn't deserve to be a real youkai." Then she looked back at her hand with the Shikon no Tama in it. "This cursed thing that cause yami will now cause pain for others." She narrowed her eyes. "Now I must carry out my revenge."  
  
Shippo hiccupped.  
  
Tusaiko glared at the bushes, but turned her head back. She jerked her head back and drank the potion.  
  
Shippo gasped.  
  
Now she has Inuyasha's hanyou powers along with her hanyou powers – she will be come a full youkai! But she also has the power of the Shikon no Tama and her half tennyo powers.  
  
She'll kill everything in her path!  
  
Shippo looked around.  
  
But what should I do?  
  
Tusaiko dropped the cup and started groaning. Her face stretched and she started to grow fangs. Her body expanded and she started to grow just as big as Inuyasha was.  
  
She started growling as toxic drool fell at her feet and decinigrated the ground at least a few feet down into the dirt.  
  
Shippo let out a scream and Kiara transformed.  
  
Tusaiko looked over at them and growled. She raised a paw into the air and dug her claws into Kiara's back. Kiara let out a loud roar and crumpled to the ground as there was a hot fire surrounding her and she transformed back, lying on her side. Shippo gasped and Tusaiko grinned and more saliva drooled from in between her teeth.  
  
She started towards them.  
  
Shippo looked at the unconscious Kiara and transformed into a seagull and picked up Kiara and threw her on his back and he flew as fast as he could away.  
  
Tusaiko started ho howl.  
  
Shippo gulped.  
  
Now what?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Inuyasha?" Kagome screamed. "Wake up! Inuyasha!!"  
  
Kagome started to cough as tears spurted through her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "What happened?"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome gasped as if her heart skipped a beat.  
  
She stared at the ceiling with her left eye twitching, as she too collapsed on top of Inuyasha.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha opened his eyes and looked around.  
  
This place seems familiar.  
  
He realized he was back in his room. He looked beside him and saw his mother's worried face.  
  
"Inuyasha!" she whispered through silent tears.  
  
Inuyasha put his hand on top of his mom's. "Mother." He said widening his eyes. He sat up.  
  
"Where is Kagome?!"  
  
Mrs. Nikatou smiled. "She's alright. She fainted a little after you did. She's back at home now."  
  
Inuyasha blinked.  
  
What had happened?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
The next day at school, everything seemed to be weird. It turns out that Sango and Miroku had also fainted that same day. There was a huge crowd around Kikyou – even bigger than usual.  
  
"I'm fine. Really." She insisted holding her forehead. "Everyone, just move away!" she cried and made her way through the crowd. She ran into the girls washroom and wasn't heard from.  
  
"Something is wrong." Inuyasha murmured. He turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you're coming to my house – right after school."  
  
Kagome stared at him. "What?"  
  
"Please." Inuyasha held onto her hand.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Okay, fine."  
  
"Hey Kagome." Kagome turned her head and saw Hojo smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, hey Hojo." She said wirily.  
  
"I heard about your blackout." Hojo said blushing. "And I got some sugar coated tablets that will help you." He handed a packet to Kagome and Kagome took it from him.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Hm?" Hojo looked up. "Oh, hi Inuyasha." He said coldly.  
  
"What do you think you're doing Hojo?" Inuyasha said, tightening his fists.  
  
"I'm talking to Kagome. What does it look like?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. "It looks like you should back off before you get hurt!"  
  
Hojo didn't move. "Maybe you should asked Kagome out when you don't look like a girl."  
  
Kagome blushed. "Eh? Inuyasha, we should go. Bye Hojo."  
  
Inuyasha grunted. "What's that kids problem?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Leave him alone Inuyasha. He just got dumped remember?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded and gasped as he saw Sango up ahead alone. She was walking with her hand gripped over her heart on a limp. She coughed a few times and started to fall. Inuyasha ran over to her and scooped her up.  
  
Kagome ran over. "Are you okay Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango cringed and gripped her heart tighter. "It hurts." She said. "My heart." She closed her eyes for a few seconds, then she snapped them open and screamed out.  
  
"KIARA!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Shippo carried Kiara to a wide hole inside a large tree. He took in many leaves and covered Kiara with them. He made sure that they were out of sight and went into the village to steal some medicine. He came back with some herbal medicine and started applying it on Kiara's skin  
  
Kiara didn't make a sound but stared at Shippo as he helped her get better.  
  
She let out a meow before drifting off to sleep.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha sighed while he walked home with Kagome.  
  
"What did she mean when she said Kiara?" he asked.  
  
Kagome shrugged. "It sounds familiar."  
  
The entered the house and stood in front of the closet again.  
  
"This is where it happened. Something is around here." Inuyasha said, looking around.  
  
"Like what?" Kagome asked.  
  
"How the hell should I know?"  
  
Inuyasha searched along the wall and opened the closet door. Kagome peered inside.  
  
"It's just an old kimono." She said. "And a sword." She smiled. "Hey, try it on. You'll look exactly like the guy on the wall."  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha murmured. He shook his head. "Whatever." He looked down the hallway again. "MOM!!" he called. "SESSHOMARU!!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"No one's home but us." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Do you wanna come to my place? We can get something to eat." Kagome offered.  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "Okay."  
  
Kagome lowered her head. "Sango should come too. Something's wrong with her Inuyasha."  
  
"What about Miroku? Have you heard from him?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. "He fainted just like the rest of us, but he's fine. But I'm so worried about Sango."  
  
"Let's go then."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Onee-sama!"  
  
Kikyou collapsed on her bed. She stared at her hands.  
  
"The pain...." She murmured. She looked over at the door where her little sister Kaede stood.  
  
"Is something wrong Onee-sama?"  
  
"Get out." Kikyou breathed.  
  
"What?"  
  
"GET OUT!!"  
  
Kaede gulped and slammed the door and started running downstairs.  
  
Kikyou looked over beside her bed on the dresser. There were her practice bow and arrows.  
  
She stared hard at them as she slowly got up and dragged her feet with her arms tight at her sides as if they were pulling her towards them.  
  
She stuck her hand out above an arrow and scanned her hand through it.  
  
She pulled it back like lightening as the arrow started to glow blue....  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OMG OMG!!!! Okay I was just at my friend Alex's birthday party and it was SO FUN!!  
  
Inuyasha: How fun may I ask?  
  
Me: REALLY FUN!! We went on swings at the bowl and Joel and Dustin were trying to run inbetween the swings while me and Rachell were swinging and Joel almost got his and he ran for dear life and fell!  
  
Inuyasha: MWAHAHAH!!  
  
Me: And he had to walk, so Rachell kept asking Chris to borrow his bike and he kept saying no so she jacked it and he caught up to her! He can run fast :P  
  
Inuyasha: What else?  
  
Me: Me and Rachell kept singing loud and off key to Crowned King songs and kept singing the "Get out" song by Jo-Jo. SO FUN!! =D 


	5. Preparing for the Worst

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Preparing for the Worst  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Sorry everyone! I realized I had spelt Kirara wrong! Anyways, here it is now. I hope you like it!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha started walking over to Kagome's house. Inuyasha didn't say a word and Kagome stared at him funny. Inuyasha glanced at her once, but kept his eyes on the road.  
  
"Hi Grandpa." Kagome said as she put her shoes on the shelf. "Is mom or Sota back yet?"  
  
Grandpa shook his head and greeted Inuyasha.  
  
About 10 minutes later, Miroku and Sango showed up.  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow once he saw Sango.  
  
She was dressed in pretty baggy jeans – more like so of Inuyasha and Miroku's and she had on a large black t-shirt. Sango was usually a sharp dresser, Kagome noticed too. She was acting different.  
  
Sango blinked once and stared at Kagome. Kagome pulled back.  
  
Sango's hair was down and pretty tossed around. She didn't wear her make-up today.  
  
What's wrong with Sango? Kagome thought. She's usually always pulled together. She seems shy today too.  
  
Sango stood on a limp and held onto Miroku's shoulder.  
  
She let out some groans of pain before seating herself.  
  
"Sango, are you okay?" Kagome asked in concern.  
  
"I'm fine – okay?" Sango snapped. Kagome widened her eyes in reaction.  
  
She sat down with her elbows on her lap clutching her forehead. She slowly stood up as if she had just woken up and stared out into space.  
  
"Kirara. She's hurt." She murmured.  
  
"What?" Kagome asked staring at her.  
  
Sango turned her head and stared at Inuyasha.  
  
"What is it?" he murmured. Sango started walking towards him. She raised her hand and balled it into a fist then with one hard blow, whacked Inuyasha over the head.  
  
Inuyasha didn't have time to react, but instead just fell to the floor as Sango did too.  
  
#%His Dream#%  
  
Where am I?  
  
Inuyasha looked around. He seemed to be in an open space.  
  
There were people with him.  
  
He looked at one girl. She was a pretty girl. He recognized her right away.  
  
Kagome?  
  
She seemed to look normal. Inuyasha looked around more and saw Sango and Miroku.  
  
What the hell?  
  
They were dressed in weird clothes. Miroku looked like a monk with his heavy dark robes and a long staff. Inuyasha blinked a few times then shook his head. He looked over at Sango.  
  
Her hair was tied in a loose bun and she also wore a white and pink robe top and a green skirt it might have been. What was that on her back?  
  
A boomerang?  
  
He looked over at Kagome again and saw a doll in her arms.  
  
No, it wasn't a doll.  
  
It seemed to be an animal. A fox perhaps. But it was wearing clothes.  
  
He looked over at Sango again. There was a small cat at her feet with black markings on it.  
  
They all seemed to be smiling at him.  
  
Inuyasha looked at them with some confusion.  
  
He looked at his hands and screamed outloud.  
  
His hands – his nail were longer. They were really long. And very sharp. He seemed to be bare foot as well. He looked closer.  
  
What was he wearing?  
  
This is.....  
  
It was robe bottoms. The kind he had saw in his house. He was wearing the matching shirt too. And it seemed he was wearing a necklace. A sword in its sheathe resting by his side. He looked in confusion as someone was talking to him as the wind started blow.  
  
What?  
  
His hearing seemed to have altered.  
  
He looked up and cupped his hand over his mouth and felt sharp fangs?  
  
What the hell?  
  
He saw dog ears!!  
  
Why the hell did he have dog ears?!  
  
He blinked and narrowed his eyes.  
  
His hair – it wasn't black anymore. It seems longer too. It was silver. Why was it silver?  
  
Inuyasha gasped. Could he be in the place of his ancestor – the person he had saw in the painting?  
  
He looked yonder and saw a girl. Another pretty girl.  
  
And he recognized her.  
  
Kikyou!  
  
Why was Kikyou in his dream?  
  
Her hair was also tied back and she wore a strange kimono with a white top and red bottoms. On her back she carried many arrows and a long bow.  
  
She glared at Inuyasha then walked away.  
  
Inuyasha glanced at Sango again as she bent down to pet the meowing cat.  
  
"What's wrong Kirara?"  
  
#%End of Dream#%  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
  
He looked up and saw Kagome and Miroku staring down at him.  
  
He sat up and looked around.  
  
"Where am I?" he cried.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You're in the hospital. But you're okay now."  
  
"Kirara." He said. "I know who Kirara is."  
  
Kagome and Miroku stared at him in confusion.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
Inuyasha jumped out of bed. "It's a cat. A small cat with markings on the back. I saw it. I saw Kirara with Sango."  
  
Kagome let out a small gasp then stared at her feet.  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha said. "What's wrong?"  
  
Kagome didn't answer but silent tears fell to her feet.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
Miroku put a hand on her shoulder. "Inuyasha." He murmured. He gestured his head towards the bed beside him.  
  
Inuyasha looked down and gasped.  
  
Sango had passed away too – but why?  
  
Kagome sniffled. "That's not all." She croaked.  
  
Inuyasha stared at her, then to Miroku.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked.  
  
Miroku stared at Sango and started talking without looking Inuyasha in the eye.  
  
"Sango fell into a coma."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: MWAHAHA!! I'm evil aren't I?  
  
Inuyasha: A little. But you're all mine.  
  
Me: (Blushes) Michelle you rock my socks =D  
  
Hiei: I wish she was here though =(  
  
Me: Oh get over yourself. You'll live.  
  
Kurama: He might live, but I have the lovely Sango. (Bows and kisses her hand)  
  
Sango: (blushes) Oh.  
  
Miroku: Oh yeah? Well I have my random girl. (Gropes her butt)  
  
Random girl: (giggles)  
  
Miroku: =D Heh.  
  
Kurama: But what about Yugi? (looks over at them)  
  
Yugi: NO!! LEAVE ME ALONE!! I STILL HAVE TO COMPLETE THE PUZZLE!!  
  
Yami: BUT YUGIIIIIIII!! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE LEFT HERE!! PLEASE BE MINE!!  
  
Yugi: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!11 


	6. It was all a dream

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Six  
  
It was all a dream  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: AUGH!! I HATE EXAMS!! I don't know what I got yet, but I don't think I'll like it =(  
  
Inuyasha: (hugs me)  
  
Me: Eeehehe =D  
  
Kurama: (hugs Sango)  
  
Miroku: (hugs his random girl)  
  
Hiei: Hey, where'd she go?  
  
Yugi: (Still running) LEAAAAAAVEEEEEEEEEEE MEEEEEEEE ALONEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha stared over at Sango. "Wh-what do you mean?"  
  
Kagome started crying on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "The doctors don't know why. They say it might be from exhaustion. But the said she's in a deep coma."  
  
Kagome lifted her head and licked her hot tears away.  
  
"Oh Sango-chan." She cried staring at her with quivering lips.  
  
Inuyasha didn't do anything. He clenched his fist.  
  
My dream and Sango's coma have something in common, he decided.  
  
I know it.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Shippo ran closer to the tree. He stopped for a breather and went inside the giant hole.  
  
I wonder how Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku and Sango are doing, he thought sadly as he fed Kirara some more berries.  
  
Kirara let out a small cough and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"Hmm?" Shippo lowered his head to Kirara's belly. He listened for a heart beat.  
  
Thump bump. Thump bump. Thump thump. Thump bump.  
  
Shippo shuddered as he came to a realization.  
  
Kirara was dying.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Miroku gasped as he saw Sango's heart monitor start beeping irregularly.  
  
Miroku pressed his two fingers together and pressed them again Sango's neck and checked for a pulse.  
  
Thump bump. Thump bump. Thump thump. Thump bump.  
  
"Something is wrong." He declared. He leaned forward and held Sango's hand in his. "She's cold." He said, his chin trembling. He stood up without looking at her again. "Let's go now."  
  
Kagome stared at Miroku as he started to leave. Kagome left in Inuyasha's arms.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha stared at the ceiling.  
  
What's wrong?  
  
His confused expression turned angry.  
  
What happened? Why now? Why is everything going on wrong? Why is everything so weird now?  
  
So many questions circulated through his head. So many questions he couldn't answer.  
  
"AUGH!" he screamed and rolled onto his stomach. He turned his head and saw the door open.  
  
"Do you mind? I'm on the phone."  
  
"Go away Sesshomaru." He murmured.  
  
Sesshomaru walked over to him. He had shaggy black hair with small eyes. He was extremely tall and was always very serious.  
  
"I'm not in a good mood."  
  
Sesshomaru walked to the door. "Just keep it down. I'm talking to Korana."  
  
"Whatever. You can show yourself out."  
  
Sesshomaru humped and shut the door softly.  
  
Korana was his girlfriend. She was pretty hot, thought Inuyasha. But Inuyasha didn't really like her. She was just a stuck up bitch but she was always sweet around Sesshomaru.  
  
Something's going on, Inuyasha thought bitterly.  
  
And I'm going to find out what it is.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Shippo looked over at Kirara with worried eyes. He covered her in more leaves and left some more berries at her mouth as he set off to the village to see if someone could help them.  
  
Maybe granny Kaede can help us, he thought.  
  
But how far is that village?  
  
Shippo sighed.  
  
Maybe I can another priestess to help us.  
  
Kirara let out a cry of pain.  
  
I have to help Kirara.  
  
Shippo gathered up all his courage then started running outside, making sure that the hole in the tree was not visible.  
  
As he started towards the nearest village, he heard screaming. He gasped and climbed a tree so he could see the town.  
  
People were scattered all over the place running for their lives. He looked more.  
  
People were lying on the ground. No – their bones were on the ground.  
  
Shippo yelped as he saw a woman approach. Shippo hid behind some leaves as he recognized her.  
  
Tusaiko.  
  
She was back in her hanyou form, but, Shippo thought. That will change in a matter of time.  
  
And he was right.  
  
She lowered her head cover and started chanting.  
  
People stared at her confused but then she started to transform into a full youkai. People started to flee. Tusaiko started to chase after them and struck her claw through them and they were dead in a matter of seconds.  
  
Shippo gulped and ran down the tree as Tusaiko began to run to another village to kill people.  
  
Shippo went into a small hut and saw an old man, struggling with his large wounds. A beautiful young woman stood beside him treating to the wounds.  
  
She spotted the fox youkai and screamed as she backed away.  
  
"Please." Shippo cried. "My friend is hurt! I need some medicine."  
  
The girl gasped then stared from the old man to Shippo.  
  
"I will help you." She said. "If you help me aid the priestess."  
  
Shippo nodded and the priestess was soon covered in the antidote. She woman gave Shippo a hug when the priestess opened his eyes and she sent Shippo off with some medicine. Shippo carried it and quickly went to the tree.  
  
He stopped and turned his head when he felt a rumbling under his feet. He raised his head when he heard a growl.  
  
Tusaiko!  
  
She was back!  
  
Shippo stuffed some of the bottles into his mouth and some into his pockets and ran off as fast as he could. He dived into the hole and gasped.  
  
Kirara....blood?  
  
Where was the blood coming from?  
  
He looked around.  
  
No one was here. He could tell.  
  
He gasped as he saw large ants bite at Kirara's skin. Shippo threw them out of the hole and used foxfire on them.'  
  
He blocked the exit so nothing else would sneak in and quickly treated Kirara's wounds.  
  
"All I can do now is wait."  
  
But Shippo couldn't help but feel guilty for leaving the villagers behind for Tusaiko to slaughter.  
  
But what could he do?  
  
He sighed. "I wish Inuyasha were here. He'd kill her by now." He sighed and snuggled up in the leaves.  
  
I wonder what they're doing now.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he fell forward.  
  
It felt like a sharp pain just stabbed him in the heart. Like a needle.  
  
He stared at his hands as his nails started to grow. He widened his eyes and glanced in the mirror as his eyes they started to change colour. His hair turned white – no silver. And he started to grow dog ears?  
  
He fell on top of his bed and started gripping the sheets. He looked at the walls. It seemed like the room was spinning. He moaned and held his head.  
  
What's happening to me?  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Guess what? =D  
  
Inuyasha: What?  
  
Me: I love you!  
  
Inuyasha: Yeah I know.  
  
Me: And the Red River Ex is on and I'm going Sunday!  
  
Inuyasha: And we're going together.  
  
Me: Yup :D 


	7. Everything's Upside Down

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Everything's Upside Down  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: I'm in CHINAA!! There's a 13 hour difference from where I live and here -.-  
  
Disclaimer – I'm jet legged, leave me alone.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Inuyasha groaned and tried to stand up. He stared at himself in the mirror and gasped. He touched his face.  
  
I....  
  
He widened his eyes.  
  
I look exactly like that guy in the painting.  
  
He cried out and smacked his hand through a vase, smashing it to pieces.  
  
He gasped as he narrowed his eyes.  
  
Sango and Miroku?  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut as visions filled his head.  
  
Sango was throwing a boomerang and Miroku was holding out his right hand as things were being sucked in?  
  
A large cat followed Sango.  
  
"Let's go Kirara." She snapped as she hopped onto its back.  
  
Kirara?  
  
His head ached more and the visions kept coming.  
  
Kagome was firing an arrow and Kikyou was being followed by floating snakes.  
  
Another vision came.  
  
He and Kagome and a bunch of other people were there. Inuyasha seemed to look like the boy in the picture. Kagome fired an arrow and it hit a giant bird. The bird had been shattered and there was a bright flash of light.  
  
Kagome held up a sliver of a jewel.  
  
Inuyasha was fighting off a giant monster.  
  
Inuyasha attacking with a sword that looked like a fang.  
  
More and more similar visions until what seemed like a last one.  
  
Inuyasha had transform into a giant dog then back into his regular self.  
  
A woman stood beside them and she seemed to be talking. No, chanting perhaps. A portal opened and all of them were sucked inside. As Inuyasha looked back, he saw a little fox accompanied by a cat.  
  
The cat was Kirara!  
  
And the last one was the view of a well.  
  
Inuyasha's eyes snapped open.  
  
The intense pain dulled to an ache. He looked back in the mirror. He seemed to be back to his normal self. He sat on his bed.  
  
What was that about?  
  
"It was trying to tell me something." He murmured.  
  
He blinked, then realized that he was sweating.  
  
A well huh?  
  
And a jewel?  
  
He widened his eyes.  
  
Kagome's shrine has a well there!  
  
Inuyasha had never seen the well before, but he had to do it soon.  
  
He ran to the phone and punched in Kagome's number.  
  
He looked outside the window. It was getting dark.  
  
"Hello?" said a voice on the other line.  
  
"Kagome!" yelled Inuyasha.  
  
"Inuyasha? Is that you?"  
  
"Kagome, we need to talk. Can I meet you at your house?"  
  
There was a brief pause. "Uhh....sure."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Kagome stared at the phone and placed the receiver.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Mom! I'm going out!"  
  
"Where to?" asked his mother.  
  
"Just out!" snapped Inuyasha. He ran to the closet and took the old robes and the sword that rested in there.  
  
"This." He said. "Was what I was wearing."  
  
He ran as fast as he could to Kagome's house. When he got into her house area, he stopped as he heard footsteps and saw 2 moving shadow figures.  
  
He shook his head as it disappeared, then ran back into Kagome's house and knocked on the door.  
  
"I gotta go. That's probably Inuyasha right now. Yes, I'll tell him. I don't know. I'm more upset than you are. Okay, bye."  
  
The door slid open and Kagome stood there with a look of grief on her face.  
  
"Miroku just called."  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "What did he say?!"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath.  
  
"Sango seems to be out of her coma."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. "Then why do you seem so upset?"  
  
Kagome sighed. "Come in." She eyed the cloths Inuyasha was carrying. "Why did you bring that?"  
  
Inuyasha stepped inside the house and set the clothes and the sword down.  
  
"I'll tell you once you've told me."  
  
Kagome sat down.  
  
"Sango was missing from her bed." Said Kagome in a trembling voice.  
  
"Wh-what?"  
  
Kagome gulped. "That's not all."  
  
Inuyasha remained silent.  
  
"It seems that Kikyou is missing too."  
  
"Kikyou?" Inuyasha said.  
  
Kagome nodded. "Things have been so weird lately."  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her shoulder. "I have to tell you something. Right now."  
  
"So you think that our family well has something to do with this?"  
  
Inuyasha nodded grimly. "That's why I want to check it out."  
  
Kagome nodded. "It's just me and Sota tonight. He's going to bed in a few minutes. Then we'll sneak out to the well."  
  
Inuyasha nodded.  
  
"So why did you bring the clothes and that sword?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because...." Inuyasha paused. Then he told her about how he looked like in his visions and his odd transformation in his room and his similarities to the boy on the painting.  
  
Kagome opened her mouth to talk but stopped when she heard footsteps. She turned around.  
  
"Sota, time for bed."  
  
Sota rubbed his eyes. "Why is Inuyasha here?"  
  
"Nothing of your concern!"  
  
Sota smiled. "I know."  
  
Kagome gasped and shoved Sota up the stairs. "You sick kid! That's not it!"  
  
Inuyasha's face fell.  
  
Sota ran to his room giggling and Kagome slammed the door.  
  
"AUGH! That kid has problems."  
  
Inuyasha blushed. "What a sick minded kid."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Are you going to wear them?"  
  
Inuyasha shrugged. "I think I should. I don't know why."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Maybe you should. You can go to the washroom to change."  
  
Inuyasha got up and picked up the clothes and went into the washroom. Five minutes later, he came out with the clothes on.  
  
Kagome smiled. "You look exactly like that boy on your painting!"  
  
"Shut up." Inuyasha snapped. "No I don't." He lifted up his pants. "Augh, why do the pants have to be up so high?"  
  
Kagome laughed. "Let's go to the well to check it out."  
  
Inuyasha snatched the sword and went out the door with Kagome.  
  
He pulled the sword out of its sheathe. He made a face.  
  
"What a crappy sword! The sword in my vision looked a lot better than this!"  
  
"Keep it." Kagome said as if a command. "I have a feeling that you'll be needing it."  
  
Inuyasha put it back in and stared at the road.  
  
Kagome walked to the door. "Shh." She said as she slowly opened it. It was pitch black inside.  
  
They both slowly walked in as the moon shone through the cracks in the door.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome both gasped at what they saw.  
  
There, right in front of them standing beside the open well was Sango and Kikyou.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: MWAHAHAHAHA!!! =D Cliffie!!  
  
Inuyasha: I don't like cliffies.  
  
Me: Me either! Unless I'm the one writing them!  
  
Inuyasha: o.o 


	8. Explaining the Impossible

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Explaining the Impossible  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: OH GOD DAMMIT!! MY STUPID SISTER FOUND OUT MY FREAKEN USER NAME AND NOW SHE'S READING MY FREAKEN STORIES AND ITS PISSING ME OFF!!  
  
Inuyasha: Toby you are a fat ugly whore who should burn in hell along with Kikyou.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Shippo gasped.  
  
How can I stop the bleeding?  
  
Kirara was gushing blood.  
  
This is it....  
  
Shippo lay on the floor and held his head.  
  
Kagome, Inuyasha, anyone. Please come soon.  
  
Kirara needs help.  
  
Outside, Tusaiko was terrorizing Kaede's village.  
  
Kaede ran outside and gasped as she saw a dog demon destroying houses. She narrowed her eyes on the small jewel that was embedded in the dog's forehead.  
  
The Shikon no Tama!  
  
"This is bad...."  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"S-Sango-chan." Kagome said wide eyed.  
  
"Kikyou!" Inuyasha murmured.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
Inuyasha looked closer at them.  
  
They were both wearing kimonos. The same kimonos he had saw in his visions.  
  
Kikyou didn't respond. She stared straight through Inuyasha. Sango gasped..  
  
"Inuyasha!" she cried. "The moon! How could you be human when the moon is out?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't know whether to spaz or laugh.  
  
"What are you talking about Sango?" He asked. "What are you doing here? Answer my question."  
  
Kikyou stared at Inuyasha harshly, then spoke up. "I must go protect my village."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha said eyeing them suspiciously.  
  
"Kirara." Sango said. "I have to help her."  
  
"Kirara?" Kagome said widening her eyes.  
  
"Get away from there you two." Inuyasha commanded.  
  
Kikyou shook her head and jumped into the well. Inuyasha gasped and looked down the well, but saw no one there.  
  
"Sango." Kagome pleaded. "No."  
  
"Do not try to stop me Kagome-chan!" Sango snapped. "You must come too Inuyasha. You must recover your powers." And she jumped in the well too.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha murmured. "The hell was she talking about?"  
  
Kagome shrugged. "We have to follow them."  
  
Inuyasha was about to talk, then Miroku came barging though the door.  
  
"Miroku!" Kagome gasped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Miroku stopped to catch his breath. "You said Inuyasha was here. I need to talk to both of you."  
  
Kagome went over to him and they all sat on the lip of the well.  
  
"What is it?" She asked. She looked down at Miroku's hands. He was wearing..gloves?  
  
"What's with the gloves Miroku?" Inuyasha asked, as if reading Kagome's mind. "It's summer."  
  
Miroku's expression stiffened. "That's why I came to talk to you."  
  
"I'm all ears." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku sighed and removed the glove on his right hand. Kagome and Inuyasha stared at his hand with disbelief.  
  
There was a hole in his hand.  
  
"What the?"  
  
Miroku lowered his eyes to the hole.  
  
"Remember I was telling you..about my ancestors curse? The Kazaana in his right hand?"  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome nodded slowly.  
  
Miroku stood up. "That's what I have right now! I don't know why! I felt a pain in my hand and it was there!" he went up to Inuyasha and started shaking him. "What's happening? Why is everything so screwed up?!"  
  
Inuyasha hmphed and pushed Miroku off of him. "Get a grip." He murmured.  
  
Miroku took a deep breath. "How can I relax Inuyasha? There's a fucking HOLE in my hand! Plus Sango and Kikyou have been acting weird lately – and now they're MISSING!!"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha snapped. "You think your crazy? I had DOG EARS a few hours ago. I had a bunch of visions of us in feudal Japan with retarded outfits, like the ones Sango and Kikyou were wearing just now."  
  
Miroku stared at him. "Just now?"  
  
"They were just here." Kagome said softly. "They were acting weird. They said they had to go back. And they jumped into the well."  
  
Miroku looked down the well and gulped.  
  
"Say Inuyasha." He said.  
  
Inuyasha grunted in response.  
  
"I never asked, but why are you wearing that?" he asked pointing to his outfit.  
  
Inuyasha crossed his arms. "Like you haven't noticed?"  
  
Miroku grinned.  
  
Kagome widened her eyes. "We should go now." she said.  
  
Miroku nodded. "I'll go first." And he jumped into the well screaming all the way down.  
  
"Let's go then." Inuyasha said, grabbing Kagome's wrist and together they jumped into the well.  
  
It seemed like a rollar coaster and then they wondered into a bright light and came to a soft landing – on Miroku.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" Kagome stammered.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "We're in the well."  
  
Kagome sighed. "I know that! But that was weird....and yet familiar."  
  
"Too familiar." Inuyasha muttered.  
  
"Ahem!" Miroku said irritably.  
  
"Sorry." Kagome said and they climbed off of Miroku.  
  
They all climbed out of the well and gasped.  
  
"The shrine." Kagome said.  
  
It was gone.  
  
They were surrounded by a completely destroyed forest. Slaughtered animals encircled them. The trees were torn apart and blood trails filled the forest.  
  
Inuyasha looked around. "Where did they go?"  
  
Kagome clamped a hand over his mouth. She gestured towards a large hallow tree.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome quietly tip-toed towards the tree where they saw Sango crouched down crying.  
  
Kagome ran over to her.  
  
"Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango didn't respond, but moved into Kagome's view and she saw a small blood torn cat cradled in her arms.  
  
"This is...." Miroku said.  
  
"Kirara." Inuyasha murmured.  
  
Miroku put his hand on Sango's shoulder. "What happened to it?"  
  
"There's nothing we can do houshi-sama." She sighed.  
  
Miroku widened his eyes.  
  
"What did you call him?" Kagome asked.  
  
Miroku doubled over on groaned while he lay on his stomach. He took off his glove on his right hand and raised his high.  
  
Suddenly, it seemed to whole forest was being absorbed into his hand.  
  
He screamed and pulled his hand away.  
  
"What was that!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"What an appropriate time to summon Kazaana houshi-sama." Sango said sarcastically. "  
  
Shippo popped out of the hole and gasped once he saw Miroku, Inuyasha, and Kagome.  
  
"Kagome!" Shippo cried and jumped into her arms.  
  
Kagome screamed and dropped Shippo on the ground. "A talking fox!" she cried.  
  
Shippo gasped. "You don't remember me?"  
  
"I'd remember something like you." She said, shaking.  
  
"Who has done this Shippo-chan?" Sango asked.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes.  
  
It's all coming back....  
  
"The tennyo." Shippo replied. "Tusaiko."  
  
Inuyasha gasped as he fell to his knees and his nails dug into the loose dirt.  
  
Kagome watched him in disbelief.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Look what they've done to you." Sango sniffed. Her sad expression turned angry. She slipped off the boomerang and took her robes off. Underneath was a black jump suit. She grabbed the boomerang and started running.  
  
"I'm going to find the one who did this to you. Then kill him!"  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Is it just me? Or in all the stories I write, it's SANGO who's always mad and angry and wanting revenge?  
  
Inuyasha: Just you.  
  
Me: Oh okay =D 


	9. Flashbacks

Hanyou  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Flashbacks  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: LALALALA!! SANGO'S TAKING ANOTHER SPAZ!! LALALALA!!  
  
Sango: I DDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTT SSSSSSSSSSSPPPPPPPPPPPPPAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZ!!! (spazes)  
  
Me: Of course not.  
  
Miroku: I must try and calm her spazing! (gropes her butt)  
  
Sango:YYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!SHESIJI!!!!!!  
  
Miroku: :O Oh no!! I've made her more mad!  
  
Me: Oh gee, I wonder why.  
  
A/N: To answer Eternal Serena's question – Yes -.- Keep reviewing!  
  
To answer some questions you might be thinking and not actually asking, Sango and Kikyou were mostly affected by Tusaiko's attacks because Sango and Kirara have an emotional attachment and Kirara was hurt. Kikyou was all weird because she had once dedicated her life to protecting the Shikon no Tama, and now its powers were being abused. Then INUYASHA was all blah (Inuyasha; HEY!) Because those were HIS hanyou powers that Tusaiko was using to destroy crap and stuff. Just so you wanted to know!  
  
#%#%#%  
  
"Hey!" Miroku called. "Sango! Where are you going?" he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back.  
  
"Let GO of me houshi-sama!" Sango screamed.  
  
Miroku's grip loosened but he didn't let go. "Why did you call me a houshi?"  
  
Sango stopped pulling away. "Because you are." She widened her eyes. "It was Tusaiko!! It was Tusaiko!"  
  
Miroku's grip loosened completely and Sango broke free.  
  
Tusaiko? Kagome thought. Why does that sound so familiar?  
  
"That's weird." Inuyasha murmured. He closed his eyes and pictured a young woman with long black hair and small purple eyes and a purple robe.  
  
Was that Tusaiko?  
  
The woman held up a small jewel and her body glowed as she formed into a large dog. Inuyasha shut his eyes tighter. The light was actually blinding him.  
  
He opened his eyes and Miroku and Kagome stared at him with their jaws wide open.  
  
"What is it?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome walked over to him and reached up and Inuyasha felt a tugging on his head. He raised his hand to feel what it was but screamed when he saw his hand. He had claws! He looked at his hair and it was silver again. He reached for his head and felt dog ears.  
  
Kagome gasped and fell back.  
  
"Hey are you okay?" asked Miroku picking her up. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Shikon no Tama." She said, then clamped her hand over her mouth.  
  
"What did you say?" demanded Inuyasha.  
  
"She must sense the jewel!" Sango leaned to Kagome. "Where is it Kagome- chan? Where is the Shikon no Tama and where is Tusaiko?"  
  
Kagome took in a deep breath. Her head throbbed but she managed to lift her hand up and point to her left.  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes as he started to sniff the air.  
  
"What the hell are you doing Inuyasha?" asked Miroku.  
  
"My nose." He murmured. "I smell something....familiar."  
  
"That's Tusaiko!" Sango yelled and she started to run to where Kagome had pointed to.  
  
"Sango!" Miroku called. "Wait!"  
  
But Sango didn't listen and kept running.  
  
The gang followed her.  
  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled. "What are you waiting for?!"  
  
"Wedgie." Inuyasha murmured. (Inuyasha: I DON'T GET WEDGIES!! Me: But Inu honey, It was too tempting NOT to put that in there! Inuyasha: Damn you....Me: I hate to do this but osuwari. Inuyasha: (falls) You can't do that! Me: I could if I would and I can! Inuyasha: Baka-ro!)  
  
Inuyasha gasped and pulled Kagome close to him. She let out the same surprised gasp as they both shared a film of flashbacks.  
  
#%The fim!#%  
  
"Even though he is a hanyou, he is not powerful enough to become a full youkai." She said eyeing them.  
  
"But," Tusaiko said, staring at him. "If you would like, I would be willing for you to take that wish back."  
  
Inuyasha faced away. "Why does it matter? What would I wish for?"  
  
Tusaiko shrugged. "If you are not able to become a youkai, then maybe what you truly desire is to become human."  
  
Inuyasha widened his eyes. He lowered his head.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Then what will happen?" Sango asked from a distance. "What will happen to us?"  
  
Tusaiko eyed them. "I'll give you two a home as well. You all will be living life together as companions."  
  
Miroku gasped. "Will my kazaana....?"  
  
"The curse of the hand will be demolished." She said.  
  
Sango turned to Miroku. "Do you want to?"  
  
"Any objections?" Kagome asked looking around. Everyone shook their heads.  
  
"Cast your spell now."  
  
"But I am to warn you." She said, balling her fist as if something were inside. "I must erase your memory for no one is to know of my existence."  
  
Kagome looked at Inuyasha. He nodded.  
  
"Yes, we accept." Sango said for her and Miroku.  
  
Tusaiko nodded. "Very well." She raised her fingers to her lips and began chanting. Everyone froze and their body's stood stiff. Kagome dropped the Shikon no Tama. Tusaiko widened her eyes and began chanting loud as a large portal was opened up and they all got sucked in.  
  
But before Inuyasha got sucked in, he saw a little fox with a cat sitting beside him.  
  
Then everything went back.  
  
#%End of film!#%  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha crumbled to the ground.  
  
"What was that all about?" Miroku asked walking over to them. "You guy looked like if you were going to faint."  
  
"Miroku." Kagome whispered. "Your kazaana. We got transported by Tusaiko! I remember now!"  
  
Miroku scratched his head. "What? I still don't get it."  
  
"Oh!" Kagome let out a cry as her legs turned into jelly. She fell forwards and Miroku caught her. As soon as her body contacted his, he gasped and widened his eyes and it looked like the blood was drained out of his face.  
  
Minutes later, he fell to his knees and Kagome fell with him.  
  
"Hey!" she cried as Inuyasha helped her up.  
  
"So?" he asked.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I-I remember too!"  
  
Kagome nodded. "Shippo-chan!" she cried out.  
  
Shippo let out a happy cry as he jumped into Kagome's arms. "You remember now Kagome?" he asked. Kagome nodded. She looked over Kirara.  
  
"Will she be alright?" she asked softly.  
  
Shippo nodded. "The villagers gave me good medicine, but Kirara's really hurt." He sat on the ground and started to cry. "All because Inuyasha just HAD to become human and leave us behind!"  
  
"What was that? You twerp!" Inuyasha yelled as he started chasing after Shippo. A few minutes later, he came out with a bump on his head. "Well at least he's back to normal."  
  
Suddenly, Sango came prancing back and held out her large boomerang.  
  
"She's coming."  
  
"What?" asked Kagome. "What's coming Sango-chan?"  
  
Sango narrowed her eyes into angry slits as she opened her mouth to reply.  
  
"Tusaiko."  
  
As if on cue, the trees started to falls down. On top of them was a huge paw. A head came out into clear view. A big dog head.  
  
It snarled as it stared at them, and grinned, showing large white fangs.  
  
Inuyasha gasped as his hair turned back to black. His claws and fangs faded and his ears were back to normal.  
  
"What happened?" he asked.  
  
"It must have been only temporary." Sango said. "Tusaiko has all of your real powers."  
  
Tusaiko growled as it stared at Inuyasha, then it's eyes trailed to the Tetsusaiga. She narrowed her big dog eyes, then leapt forward.  
  
Preparing to pounce on Inuyasha.  
  
#%#%#%  
  
Me: Okay, sorry about the other sucky chapter, but the flashback was so long, that the chapter wasn't as long. And I still need to think about the next chapter. HMMMM!!  
  
Please R&R!! 


	10. Back to the Beginning

Hanyou

Chapter Ten

Back to the Beginning

* * *

Me: I am SO sorry for you guys that I haven't updated in FOREVER! I was in the process of working on my other stories and haven't had time since forever. But if you would like a sign that I'm still alive, I would appriciate if you guys might wanna check out my other stories. Thanks, and here it is

* * *

Inuyasha gasped as he bounced back. The earth seemed to _shatter_ when the Tusaiko landed. 

"It's forehead!" Kagome shouted. "The jewel is in it's forehead!" she gripped onto Kirara as Shippo was perched on her shoulder.

"_Hiraikotsu!_" Sango shrieked as she launched the giant boomberang. It hit the youkai, but clattered to the ground. The skin was unaffected. Her attack had done nothing.

Inuyasha smirked as he pulled the Tetsusaiga out. He widened his eyes. "Shit."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called.

"What do I _do_?!Inuyasha snapped. "The tetsusaiga won't transform! Not while I'm still human!"

At those words, the dog started to glow, then its body shrunk down to normal size, and standing in that spot, was Tusaiko.

SHe laughed. A small chuckle at first, then a high pitched, shrill laughter.

Inuyasha growled. That bitch. He wanted to kill her, but with _his_ youkai powers and _his_ shikon no tama, she couldn't be killed. It could be....impossible.

"Foolish hanyou." she chuckled. "Well not anymore. Now your just a worthless human who just happens to possess the sword that I want."

"Dammit." Inuyasha murmured.

"I knew you would figure out your past sometime." she said, matter of fact. "I just didn't think it would be so soon. I guess you humans are more blessed than I thought you were." her eyes flashed. "But Inuyasha. You were blessed the most. The inu no taishou gave you the most all mightly sword. But you can't weild it now!" she laughed somemore.

"Shut up!" Sango screamed as she took another throw with her hiraikotsu. Before it hit the tennyo, it spun around and went for Sango. She easily dodged it and caught her weapon.

"Just hand it over Inuyasha." she said calmly. "If you do, I'll send you back the present time. You won't have no memories what so ever. I can even send your two left behind friends. You can live a normal life. You won't need to worry about the sengoku jidai. All you need to worry about is your own life."

"Don't be so fucked up!" Inuyasha yelled. "You know as well as I do that if the sengoku jidai doesn't excist anymore, the present won't either!"

Tusaiko smirked. "Your father brought you up well. But weak." she widened her eyes as an arrow was shot right beside her head and landed on the ground, shattering the ground around it.

She whipped her head around and narrowed her eyes. "Kikyou." she murmured.

"Tusaiko." Kikyou said bitterly as she raised her bow. "Prepare your self!" she fired the arrow, but Tusaiko caught it with her bare hands. Everyone around her gasped.

"_That's it_." she seethed angrily. "Now I am sending you back forever. You won't have a _chance _to come back to this era to save your lives." she chuckled with a cold tone. "And I'll let you keep your memories, letting you remember how foolish you were to confront me. Thinking you would succeed. But you didn't."

"No!" Sango yelled as she was about to throw her hiraikotsu again, but her body paused. She didn't move.

Kagome gasped. She couldn't move either. She looked around at Miroku, Inuyasha and Kikyou. Nothing. They were all frozen stiff with the same expressions on their faces.

Tusaiko walked over calmly to Inuyasha. "I'm sending you back with your memories at full power, just to make you suffer." she rasped. "The kitsune and the cat will stay here as your punishment. But you won't remember these event eventually. You won't die here, but you will once this era is destroyed." she smirked as she rubbed Inuyasha under the chin.

_What is she doing?! _Kagome thought angrily. _Don't TOUCH him!_

"I will take the tetsusaiga now." she said casually. "Do you object?" she looked straight at Inuyasha's eyes. He didn't move. He _couldn't _move. "Good, no objections."

Kagome widened her eyes.

_Oh no._

Tusaiko reached for the tetsusaiga, her fingers stretching out in anticipation. She wrapped her hand around it, but took it back once there was a ray of light that formed around the tetsusaiga.

"You're father was wise." she said bitterly. She slapped Inuyasha across the cheek. Kagome winced. It was like the sound of a gun shot. His cheek was red and swollen, but he still didn't move. She slapped him again, knocking him to the floor, where he lay lifelessly.

"You five will bother me no more." Tusaiko said calmly. Kagome closed her eyes. She felt faint, thenblacked out.

* * *

"Nii-chan!" 

Kagome stirred, but didn't open her eyes.

"Nii-chan!!"

"Kagome!"

"Agara, agara." she murmured. She opened her eyes and yawned. She looked beside her. "Jii-chan, mama, Souta., doush tanda?"

"Kagome your late for school." Souta remarked. "You're school is ealier than mine, so I have to go soon."

"Kagome, you slept so long, I thought you were in a coma!" her mother exclaimed as she threw her arms around her.

"Mon mama!" she exclaimed. "I'm just tired, I guess."

Her mom got off of her. "Yushi Kagome. Then you should get ready for school."

"Hai." Kagome yawned again. She got out of bed as her ma left the room. She stood up and fell against the wall.

"My head....." she murmured. "Everything's such a blur...." she widdened her eyes. "That's right!" she exclaimed. "Tusaiko, she must have brought us back here." she clenched her fist, "I have to find Inuyasha, Sango-chan and Miroku-sama. Then we have to go back." she quickly threw on her school uniform and hurried out the door.

"Matei Kagome!" mama called. "You're lunch!"

"I'll come back to get it!"

Kagome slid her door open, then closed. When she turned around, Sango, Inuyasha, and Miroku were standing there. Inuyasha had the Tetsusaiga, not dressed up in anyway, shape, or form. He was still in his human form. Sango, also had her weapon and didn't wear any of her old fashion clothes. Miroku was also dressed like kids in the normal time, but with his gloves on.

"You know why we're here." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded.

"Then let's go."

The four of them ran back to the shrine which contained the dry well.

"I won't let her hurt Kirara." Sango murmured bitterly.

Kagome smiled. "Daijouvu Sango-chan. We'll teach Tusaiko a lesson."

Sango nodded. "Sa, ekei!" she yelled, pointing at the well.

They all nodded, Miroku jumphed in first, then Inuyasha, then Sango, then Kagome.

Kagome shut her eyes as she went down. She waited for the blinding glow of when she gets transfered into the sengoku jidai.

But to her surprise, the landed on something soft. Something like....

"Sango-chan!" Kagome gasped. "What....?"

Sango stood up, her eyes revieling coldness, bitterness. "The well will not let us back."

Inuyasha gasped, still on the ground.

"What do you mean?"

Miroku got up, shaking Inuyasha off of him while dusting himself off. He turned to Inuyasha. "I think we know very well what this means."

Kagome felt like she had been stabbed.

"We can't get back to the sengoku jidai."

* * *

me: again, I apoligize for my lack of updating. It's school and all, plus I was working on my other stories. Please R&R!! 


End file.
